edfandomcom-20200215-history
Must Be Something I Ed
Must Be Something I Ed is the third level of the video game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, the Eds learn from Rolf that the candy store is hosting its' Customer Appreciation Day event, and they scramble to make it there before all the jawbreakers are taken. When they get there, however, Eddy accidentally eats a jawbreaker covered with foot powder and his face breaks out due to an allergic reaction. Plot *''and Victor are sucking on jawbreakers. The Eds rush up, glee in their eyes at the sight of the candies.'' Eddy: "Hey Stretch! Where'd you get the jawbreakers?" Rolf: "Ho ho, day late and dollar short Ed-boys, you do not know of the bounty? All free jawbreakers in the candy store!" Eddy: slavering "Free jawbreakers?" Rolf: "Yes." starts fighting Victor for a jawbreaker. "Early come, early go, no? Go away!" swats Ed. "You plague Rolf." Edd: "But Eddy! The store is going to close any minute!" Eddy: "Get a grip! I know a shortcut." ---- The Eds are in a backyard. *'Eddy': "C'mon, you knuckleheads! We've gotta get to the store and get some free jawbreakers!" They use the Batter-Ed to break down a rickety stand-alone piece of fence. ---- *'Eddy': "Aah! We're in the wrong yard! We need ta get out of here!" Edd: the broken fence "Hmm. While one of us could walk across this narrow board, all three of us could never traverse it. However, if we were to stand on each other in a tower, our single bodies would allow us to more easily traverse this board without falling off." and Eddy mull over this idea. Ed: "HA!" falls over, shocked. ---- Soon, the Eds switch into the Tower of Eddy and use the formation to cross the narrow board and get out of the yard. They enter another yard where Jimmy is crying in a sandbox as Sarah looks on. ---- *'Jimmy': "Oh Sarah, it was awful! The hawk swooped down like a harbinger of death and kidnapped Mr. Yum Yum and his friends! Now they hang like lifeless marionettes, mocking me from the branches of those trees!" begins crying. Sarah: "Don't worry, Jimmy. We'll get them down." angry "Ed! Get Jimmy's dolls out of the tree!" Ed: "But Sarah–" Eddy: "Put a wrench in it, pipsqueak! We're in a hurry!" Sarah: "Get the dolls, ED!!!" Ed: "But Sarah–" Sarah: "I'll tell mom." Ed: "Please, Sarah, don't tell mom! We'll get the dolls, right guys?" Sarah: "And while you're at it, drop them near Jimmy!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Hallelujah, hooray!" Eddy fights off a few squirrels. Jimmy returns to his melancholy. *'Jimmy': "Oh, why, why?" Ed digs in the sandbox and unearths Edzilla's head. *'Jimmy': "Aah! Sand in my eyes! Why must you torment me? The Eds use the tower of Eddy to get Jimmy's first doll, Mr. Yum Yum. *'Jimmy': "Hallelujah, hooray!" The Eds get Jimmy's second doll. *'Jimmy': "Hallelujah, hooray!" The Eds get Jimmy's third doll and drop it in the sandbox. *'Jimmy': "Hallelujah, hooray!" Sarah jumps off of the table she was standing on, and Ed quickly shoves it over to the fence so his friends can use it to leap into the lane. The Eds leap into the lane and run down it, at the end finding another stand-alone fence that Ed breaks. This creates another narrow path into another yard, and the Eds follow it. There, another fence is situated, and Ed smashes it. The Eds climb onto a platform, but this one appears to stand alone. Fortunately, Edd thinks quickly, pulls out his slingshot, and hits a stray board, creating a bridge that connects to another bridge, which they use to enter another part of the lane, this one close to the woods. The best path is strewn with logs, but this is no problem for Ed, who uses his head to break the logs. At an intersection, he comes to a choice between breaking more logs and catching a chicken. *'Eddy': "The only good chicken is a fried chicken!" Ed catches the chicken, and it gives the easter egg "Space Suit". The Eds then head back the way they came, and Ed breaks one last log, revealing that there are two paths they can go by, but in the long run, there's still time to change the road they're on. For this reason, the Eds choose to not battle a broken tractor blocking their way and instead use the Trampol-Edd to lift Edd onto a ledge by a cliff-like hill. Edd goes around the hill, battling rats and squirrels along the way, and when he comes to the tractor, he sets to work on the exposed engine. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" The tractor rolls out of the way, and Edd's friends join him. They come to a drawbridge with half of it drawn, and Edd uses his slingshot to drop the bridge so they can pass. *'Ed': "I cannot do that." *'Eddy': "Hurry! We gotta get to the candy store!" After battling a few more squirrels and rats, Ed uses his head once again, and the Batter-Ed breaks logs until it comes to a stop right outside Peach Creek Jr. High, where Kevin is waiting with his bike. ---- *'Kevin': "Well, if it isn't Dork, Ddork, and Dorky." Eddy: "Oh, great! Ladies and gentlemen, Shovel-Chin!" Kevin: "Shut it, dork! Let's see how cool you really are." Ed: "Um, I stuck my tongue in a bathtub drain once." Kevin: "See that basketball over there? Pick it up and throw it at these trash cans behind me. Knock 'em down and I'll let you pass. If not, you losers aren't going anywhere." laughs. ---- Ed is the one chosen to take the shots. He has to knock three trash cans off of the PCJH sign and four each off of two tables in the corners. *'Ed': one of the tables "Prepare to meet your doom!" Ed knocks the trash cans off the tables and the sign. *'Ed': the second table "Prepare to meet your doom!" With the trash cans downed, Kevin lets them pass. Unfortunately, the Eds run straight into a trap, as the next area is infested with bees. ---- *'Eddy': "Bees!" Ed: "What do we do?" Edd: "We could probably entice them with some honey." notices that Jonny is next to them. As usual, he's carrying Plank, but unusually, he has a pot of honey. Eddy: "Hey Melonhead, hand over the honey!" Jonny: "No way, it's Plank's turn!" bites into Plank. --- Soon enough, Jonny and Plank are walking away. *'Jonny': "Boy, you've got a real sweet tooth, huh Plank?" Jonny and Plank are walking under a row of beehives, however, and thinking quickly, Edd whips out his slingshot and uses it to break a beehive, which falls onto Jonny. *'Jonny': "They got me, buddy!" With the bees focused on the unfortunate Jonny, the Eds proceed onwards, only to be confronted with a large, yapping dog. They have to use some convenient stacks of lumber to get away. When they move on, however, they find that the way out–a large, metal door–is securely bolted. Edd goes to work on it. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" The door swings open, and the Eds run out of the school. ---- Eds finally make it into the candy store. Eddy rushes over to the jawbreakers, of which three are left. Eddy: "Hurry! We got the last one!" grabs a jawbreaker and licks it. Edd notices a sign that says the jawbreakers are foot-powder flavored. Edd: "Eddy, wait! They're not fit for human consumption!" head turns a sickly green, only speckled by minor flecks of reddish-brown. Eddy: "What's happening to my face?!?" Edd: "You're having an allergic reaction, Eddy. I'd stay away from foot powder if I were you. C'mon, the store's closing." Eddy: "Wait! I can't go outside like this!" Ed: a jawbreaker "Mmm, yummy! This one tastes like jock itch." ---- thereafter, the Eds are back by Peach Creek Junior High. Eddy: "Look at me, I'm hideous! What if someone sees me?" Edd: "Well, in the Tower of Eddy, we could hide behind telephone poles." Ed: "Oh yeah? My dad has a shovel." ---- The Eds' new objective is to get to Eddy's room without letting Eddy be seen by anybody. The first obstacle to this is Margot. To get past her, the Eds hide inside a cardboard box and sneak past. *'Ed': "Nice doggie." Next up is Jonny, who is slowly walking around after his encounter with the bees. Eddy peeks out from behind a fence and waits for Jonny to turn away. *'Jonny': "Woohoo, yeah, wow!" Jonny turns away, and this is just the break Eddy was looking for. He and his friends make a break for it and hide behind a telephone pole. They then wait for Jonny to stop looking in the pole's general direction. Once Jonny stops looking at them or where they want to go, the Eds run for it and find out that Nazz is near the school, feeding some squirrels. Once again, it's the cardboard box trick, and after this works, they run for it. Unfortunately, Jimmy's in their way, painting, and he's brought plenty of paint. Of course, Ed tossing a paint can at Jimmy gets rid of the problem, and the Eds continue heading home. *'Eddy': "Stupid animals. Think they're so cute." At the edge of the woods, where woodland turns to cul-de-sac, the Eds find Sarah and Jimmy playing with a music box. The trio dive into a convenient bush and move past Ed's distracted sister and her friend. They enter a backyard, where they're only hidden from Kevin's gaze by a tractor. *'Kevin': something "Found ya!" Edd fixes the motor. *'Edd': "My, my, intriguing!" The tractor begins rolling away. The Eds hide behind it as it goes past Kevin. *'Kevin': suspicious "Found ya!" The tractor blocks them from view as they reach the exit point of the backyard and head out, mere feet from Eddy's house. ---- Eds are hiding in Eddy's closet. Eddy: still green "We made it! Man, that was a close one." skulks over to his window to pull the blinds shut. Suddenly, all of the kids pop up, brandishing cameras. Kevin: "Hey dork! Say cheese." cameras go off if Eddy's face, destroying Eddy's pitiful attempts to shield himself or keep some dignity. Ed heads over to Eddy and wraps his body around Eddy's face to shield Eddy from the cameras. It doesn't work. Trivia *The first two-thirds of this level bear resemblance to "Don't Rain on My Ed", where the Eds have to make it to the Candy Store before it closes. **Likewise, the second part (especially the ending) bear resemblance to "Quick Shot Ed" and "X Marks the Ed". Both episodes involved Eddy having to sneak around to avoid embarrassment (in "Quick Shot Ed", this happened near the end, while Eddy having to sneak around happened throughout "X Marks the Ed"), and both had a scene where an embarrassing photo was taken of Eddy (or in "Quick Shot Ed", all of the Eds). *'Goof': The sign in front of the school reads "Peach Creek High". However, the sign actually on the school reads "Peach Creek Junior High". (Interestingly, whether the sign on the school reads "Peach Creek High" or "Peach Creek Junior High" seems to fluctuate with each level.) *The "Tower of Eddy" is officially named by Edd in this level. *The easter egg "Space Suits" can be found by taking a left at the intersection in the woods and catching the chicken. *The final piece of the Edzilla suit can be found by digging in Jimmy's sandbox. *Rolf's teeth are white when he appears. *It is unknown whether Sarah was among the paparazzi taking pictures of Eddy, as although she was never seen, there was a spot for her among the kids that was blocked out in the window shots by Eddy. Gallery IKnewItMustaBeen.jpg| SomeKindaBigSetup.jpg| AllOfTheAction.jpg| JustWouldNotLetUp.jpg| JustALittleBitBack.jpg| FromTheMainRoad.jpg| WhereTheSilenceSpreads.jpg| AndTheMenDigHoles.jpg| IStartTo.jpg| TellTheTale.jpg| YouComplainOfMy.jpg| Diction.jpg| YouGiveMeFriction.jpg| ButIDigFriction.jpg| MyEyesAre.jpg| LikeTelescopes.jpg| ISeeItAllBackwards.jpg| ButWhoWantsHope.jpg| IfIEverCatch.jpg| ThatVentriloquist.jpg| IllSqueezeHisHead.jpg| RightIntoMyFist.jpg| SomethingComesTrackingDown.jpg| WhatsThePrediction.jpg| IBetchaItsFriction.jpg| StopThisHeadMotion.jpg| SetTheSails.jpg| YouKnowAllUsBoys.jpg| AreGonnaWindUpInJail.jpg| IDontWanna.jpg| GrowUpTheres.jpg| TooMuchContradiction.jpg| TomVerlaine.jpg| RichardLloyd.jpg| FredSmith.jpg| BillyFicca.jpg| Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels